Inpelaizer
, also known as Imperizer, is a robot that appeared in Ultraman Mebius. He first appeared in Episode 29. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Mebius Imperializers are the soldiers/weapons of Alien Empera in his conquest to cover the Earth in darkness. They are revered as being very strong according to Father of Ultra, and the superior ultra warned Ultraman Mebius to return to the Land of Light as a result, otherwise the young ultra would die in battle against it. When one of the Imperializers was sent to Earth by Empera, it immediately began to carry out its master's orders and proceeded to destroy the city it was in. Mirai refused to leave Earth in danger and so after parting ways with GUYS, he revealed himself to Ryu of GUYS of his true identity by transforming into Ultraman Mebius to battle the robot. As predicted by Father of Ultra, the Imperializer greatly outclassed Ultraman Mebius in battle with no way in which Mebius could do to stop it. Even after using his Mebium Shot and transforming into Brave Mode, the Imperializer kept regenerating the damage received and transformed one of its arms into a blade to outdo Mebius yet again. Suddenly as the robot closed in on the weakened Mebius, its assault was stopped by the appearance of Ultraman Taro, who had come to battle the robot instead per Father of Ultra's command. Unlike Mebius, the more experienced Taro was able to handle the Imperializer with ease until he managed to destroy its top half with the Stroium Ray. However the Imperializer was not finished and so it teleported away to heal. After it was repaired, the Imperializer reappeared in the Awasawa Canyon where GUYS was waiting to ambush it with a surprise attack. Ultraman Taro also appeared to do battle against the robot. When GUYS's ambushed failed due to Imperializer's teleportation ability, Taro was left to face the robot once again. Imperializer then proceeded to spray the canyon with its cannons, taking out all opposition from GUYS and even shrugging off Taro's own Storium Ray as well. With only one option left, Taro activated the Ultra Dynamite and with it, blew the Imperializer to pieces, leaving Taro physically exhausted. However the attack only managed to blow the Imperializer apart, allowing the robot to reform its body back together. With Taro badly beaten, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, revealing to all the members of GUYS his true identity, and so both master and pupil ultra proceeded to work together to stop the robot. Imperializer however was distracted by GUYS's presence and so tried to finish them off, leaving Mebius to shield them from an oncoming attack. Remembering the promises he made to his friends, Mebius survived Imperializer's blast and in turn, gained his new Burning Brave Mode. Now outclassing the Imperializer instead, Mebius wasted no time is destroying it will the Mebium Burst. Mass-Production Imperializer. In the series's 3-part series finale, as part of the Emperor's final plan to cover the Earth in darkness, Alien Emperor released 13 Imperializers all over the Earth at every world power capitol. Alien Emperor then demanded that the humans hand over Mebius or they would face the wrath of his Imperializers. The first to activate was the one in Tokyo. Fortunately, GUYS and Ultraman Mebius were quick to respond to its assault and after a short battle, Mebius destroyed it with the Mebius Spin Kick. However, two more Imperializers appeared shortly after the first was destroyed and proceeded to double-team Mebius. GUYS was able to destroy one of them with METEOR and Mebius destroyed the second with the Mebium Dynamite. Like Taro however upon destroying the Imperializer, Mebius was left exhausted of his strength and like before, another Imperializer appeared in their place to pick apart the exhausted Ultra. Unable to even stand up, Mebius was ultimately forced to retreat before he could die, leaving an Imperializer to watch over Tokyo over again. After the people of Earth refused to hand over Mebius to the world, the Emperor activated the Imperializer to attack the earth, but were met with opposition of other GUYS members around the world. Meanwhile the latest Imperializer was still in Japan resumed its attack, and was again met with opposition by GUYS and Mebius. Once again, Mebius was forced to use the Mebium Dynamite to destroy the Imperializer but it put Mirai into critical condition as a result, thus forcing Mirai out of any further action. Ultimately, only two Imperializers remained and thus set their sights on GUYS's HQ instead. GUYS however was prepared for this and managed to destroy one of them with their weapons, but when the other teleported by surprise, it crippled their HQ in an ambush. Fortunately before it could do anymore critical damage, the last Imperializer was sliced in half by Zamusha. However will all of his Imperializers destroyed, this set the stage for the appearance of the emperor himself. Trivia *Originally, Imperializer was to be created from a heavily modifyed Giga Berserk costume. However a new look was created overall. *Imperializer made a brief cameo appearence in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 10 as part of Ultraman Taro's flashback referencing his pupil, Mebius Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Imperializer reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. History In part 1 of the special, Ultraman Mebius is ambushed by an Imperializer while he is fighting Glozam of the Four Heavenly Kings. During their battle, Glozam retreats to join the Four Heavenly Kings and leaves the Imperializer to deal with Mebius. The battle is at a standstill until a second Imperializer appears and ambushes Mebius just as he destroys the first one and Mebius is quickly overpowered by the ambush. Fortunately, the cyborg Mecha Zamu shows up and destroys the Imperializer by slicing it in half. Trivia *The Imperializer Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Imperializer's appearance in the film. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer The Beatstar Imperializer reappeared in this Side Story coinciding the film, Ultraman Saga. In part 1 of the special, after Gomora destroys a Legionoid Beta, Imperializer (as well as King Joe and Ace Killer) appear and together team up and beat down Gomora, forcing the monster back into Rei's battlenizer. Shortly after, The Ultimate Force Zero arrives on the scene and battles the robots. Mirror Knight battles with the Imperializer and eventually destroys the Robot by tearing off Imperializer's blade and gutting him in the chest with it. In part 2 of the special, it is revealed that an army of Imperializers have been constructed to serve Beatstar, Mirror Knight and Glenfire are thus seen working together to stop the army from attacking while Ultraman Zero fought with Beatstar himself. After Beastar is defeated, the Imperializer army is destroyed in the planet's destruction. Trivia *The Imperializer Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Imperializer's appearance in the film. Ultraman Ginga S Several Imperializers made a reappearance in episode 3 of Ultraman Ginga S. They were all "MonsLived" by Chiburoids and arrived on Earth to destroy while Alien Chibu Exceller uses his Tractor Beam to steal some Victorium Stones. Hikaru Raido transfromed into Ultraman Ginga to fight them. Sadly, he only destroyed two of them with his Ginga Cross Shoot before the rest of the Imperializers overpowered him with their Shoulder Cannons and Three-Twin Gattling Guns. When they tried to destroy Arisa, Gouki, Sakuya, and Repi, Ginga rushed in to protect them. They then powered down when Shou shot at Android Zero One and Alien Guts Bolst with his EX Red King Spark Doll via Victory Lancer. After a fight with Zero One, Guts Bolst recommanded the Imperializers to resume destroying the city then Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to take them on. He destroyed many of them with both the UITrans EX Red King Knuckle and many more with the UITrans Eleking Tail before he was confronted by King Joe Custom "MonsLived" by Alien Guts Bolst. While they fought, the Imperializers helped King Joe by blasting him, and although some of them were destroyed by Victory's Victorium Shoot they managed to send him flying with help from King Joe's Pedanium Launcher. Hikaru then transformed into Ginga again, despite his injury from earlier, to save Ultraman Victory. He managed to kill some of them with his Ginga Fireball but the Imperializers still managed to overpower them until Ginga transformed tranformed into his newest form, Ultraman Ginga Strium. He easily destroys some of the Imperializers with his Storium Ray and then easily finishes off the rest with his Specium Ray. An Imperializer reappeared in episode 12 where it landed in the city and started using his tractor beam to find something. UPG immediately opened fire on the robot and Shou UltraLived into Ultraman Victory to stop him. After an epic brawl, Shou UITrans the Shepardon Saber and defeated him with the V Slash. Trivia *The Imperializer Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Imperializer's appearance in the series. Powers and Abilities *Shoulder Cannons: Mounted on both of Imperializer's shoulders are cannons that can emit powerful fireballs from their turrents. Both can be fired at once, and in rapid succession. They also have a homing effect. *Three-Twin Gatling Gun: Imperializer can emit a powerful yellow energy beam from the three "eyes" on his face by rotating them, and then firing. It is as powerful as Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray. *Space Travel: Imperializer can travel through space at high speeds in the form of a large fireball. *Armor: Imperializer is made up of a tough metal that provides excellent protection. *Regeneration: Imperializer is able to regenerate missing body parts and battle damage in seconds. *Reformation: If any body part falls off of Imperializer, it can re-attach itself back to its body. *Sword Arm: Imperializer can morph its arm(s) into a large blade at will. *Teleportation: Imperializer can teleport itself using energy rings that flow around his body; one second he's there, the other, he's gone. He uses this to escape. *360 Degree Waist: Being a robot, Imperializers can rotate their waist 360 degrees, allowing it to fire in any direction. * Tractor Beam: Imperializer can emit yellow-orange circles as a tractor beam to locate certain items. First used in Ultraman Ginga S. imagedgsg.jpg|Shoulder Cannons Imperializer Three-Twin Gatling Gun.png|Three-Twin Gatling Gun imagend.jpg|Space Ball Emjemeimage.jpg|Armor imagexmksms.jpg|Sword Arm imagesgsgssvgsgsvss.jpg|Teleportation imageswjnwnq.jpg|360 Degree Waist Gallery Imperializer 1.jpg imp.png Imperializer 2.jpg Imperializer 3.jpg Imperializer 4.jpg Imperializer 5.jpg Imperializer 6.jpg Imperializer 10.jpg Imperializer 7.jpg Imperializer 8.jpg Imperializer 9.jpg 10492179 618628594923669 8286424339749818703 n.jpg|Several Imperializers take down Ginga Imperializer-S.png Imperializer 11.jpg imp sanjo.png amazing.png amazing bot.png battle fith hikari.png damaged.png imp attack.png no dont hit george.png this is not a date no really it isnt.png mebi ur too weak.png even taro has troubble.png FACE TARO POWER.png gues what im lookin at.png RAIDA KIIIIICK.png screencapping evry green screen.png thats my baby taro.png too many screencaps.png total strength.png yeah baby.png XD.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju